Various forms of collapsible solar cookers have been heretofore provided, but none are constructed in the manner of a briefcase-type of structure comprising two halves which may be pivoted approximately 180 degrees relative to each other from closed positions opening into each other to operative open positions opening in substantially the same direction. By such construction, a solar cooker may be readily carried in the manner of a conventional briefcase and yet may be readily opened for substantially instant operation.
Various forms of solar cookers, heaters and collectors including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,859,745, 2,998,022, 3,463,577, 3,990,914 and 4,083,357. However, these cookers, heaters and heat collectors are not constructed in a manner whereby they may be utilized as self-contained solar cookers and yet may be readily collapsed for transport as well as readily unfolded for substantially instant use and also afford extra storage area for receiving various hardware and food supplies.